Talk:Bugs/@comment-26393217-20170330131026
Buildings - 12: E-W (2x1) wall sections get a selection circle that is a little shifted northward. Hence, they are not aligned with those of 2x2 wall sections on the same E-W row. Heroes - 4: Perhaps it is to give time to loot his chest, in case he was the last standing foe, and your hero is far away, or it's an Assassination map. I remember this often saved me, except on large map, and when the hero is really far away. Now, when the last enemy hero (or lair boss) is going to face strong opposition, I pay attention to where my hero is (to get it nearer), and if there are other enemy units and building still standing (to assess the risk that victory is won). Then, it shouldn't be a bug! Heroes - 12: At first thought, we could find that hitting only 32 enemies with an offensive spell, or enhancing 32 allies with a beneficial spell is fair, even if the targets are not really the prioritized ones. But because of other bugs related to spell targeting, the limitation is worst than that! In an area crowded with targetable buildings (e.g. lots of neutral wall sections, such as in the Defend Diraquin Wall campaign mission), or if your hero is surrounded by a lot of targetable friendlies, the 32-limit may cause your spell to be a total waste. In the case of the Diraquin Wall, a Call Lightning could well let assaulting Barbarians undamaged, while damaging several wall sections. Another example is the Resist Fire spell; gather all your troops around the spellcaster and cast Resist Fire twice without moving any units in between: first spell affect a number of units, but next spell could well affect none of the still unaffected units, because the already affected ones are re-targeted. Perhaps, each unit and building has a Priority value that could be tweaked so that units are targeted before towers, and towers before walls? By the way, is this a Hero bug, or a general Spell bug? Campaign - 6: Or these shrines could be only there to add for the atmosphere, given we are robing the Knights. Either this, they were wrongly added, or they were wrongly deactivated in the .MAP file (by mean of: quests="0"). I mean that the other "Garb of Thyatis" maps don't have any quest buildings. So I'm not sure if activating them should be the thing to do. Campaign - 7: Well, given it's a map that is next to Dragons Maze and playable quite early (as soon as Kalpaxotl missions are done), that the map is a small one (size="2"), that the reward is gold rather than XP, and that other Dawn Island skirmish missions are diverse, perhaps this is not a bug, or rather only a textual one. As it is: *Guardia Skirmish (help the Knights) is 1vs1vs1 on a size 2 map - gold reward *Yrm Skirmish (help the Dark Elves) is 2vs2vs2 on a size 3 map - reward is XP *Solhaven Skirmish (help the Wood Elves) is 3vs3 on a size 3 map - reward is XP So, it could be precised that in Guardia, you rather are mercenaries on your own and won't fight on behalf of the Knights. (In the above, several sides are passive guards and won't build, so maps are easier than real AvsB maps) Campaign - 10: Perhaps my game is corrupted, but for some time now, I've always stumbled on this one. On the "Barbarian Challenge" mission at Daros, there are 4 Warlords Barbarian heroes who are challenged by the player. North is set on rampage, and the only one looking after the player. Now, he will go after West and they fight together unto death. South (Chief Wolfbane) gets Knight racial skills (e.g. Armorer), is said as being a Warlord Knight Hero although being displayed as a Barbarian hero, as he should be. EDITI did corrupt my game myself by renaming "Wolfbane" into "Fleau-des-loups". Either name's length is too long, or the game doesn't like "-" characters. To ensure that the player can't drive one of the chief to another one and let them fight, I changed the .MAP file a little. From: (here are the four Barbarian Chiefs' sides) To: Frankly, I'm not sure if this is useful, but perhaps, when the player's side (side #0) is not added, and all the others are in team #0, it's "free for all" fight (as it seems to be the case in other .MAP files). If so, it wouldn't be logical as the player is challenged by the four most powerful chiefs of Daros./EDIT Campaign - 11: Some mission objectives depend on a unit being moved at a given location on the map. They can be bypassed. Examples are "Recapture the Rift" where a unit has to be sent between the Green towers so as to close the Rift, and the "Search the Waste" where the hero has to be moved to "the west of the map". Although this last map contains a trick (a trapped unit) to ensure the hero will move as requested, the trick may be unfold and cheated when playing sight-gifted factions (Fey, Wood Elves, etc.), or letting a scout flier explore the whole map, then the trapped unit can be killed... In both cases, the mission can be won as usual when all enemy units and building are destroyed (or rather, when the enemy sides resign conditions are met). It is because the special mission objectives are not legit mission objectives such as those we can choose in Skirmish Mode. Quests - 2: I can confirm. It happened on the "Garos Gap" mission, when the enemy Barbarian side resigned, letting a lone Altar of Tempest on the cliff, and as I hadn't waste time to convert it, it remained neutral. Later, I hit the "Destroy an Altar of Tempest" quest... I sent fliers to destroy the one and only Altar still standing on the map, to no avail. Quests - 11: Since I play with the new quests pack (v1.03.25), the crash never happened to me. and yes, this is a bug when you can choose 3 or 4 times in a row the same quest because your hero is near the shrine when the timer reaches 0. I use this when I have to collect 1600 resources and I'm still at keep level 1... It's lame. Any given quest should vanish as soon as the timer reaches 0.